Irken Mythology
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: Zim basicly tells Dib about the gods and goddesses Irk used to warship. better then it sounds...i cant think of any other way to summerize it...this is only a one-shot! please R&R!


**OK, I THOUGHT OF THIS AFTER I FINISHED READING THE BOOK "THE LIGHTNING THIEF". I LOVE THAT BOOK, AND IM GOING TO READ THE SEAQUEL SOON! BUT THIS IS ONLY A ONE-SHOT.**

**Irken Mythology **

Zim sighed. he knew what today would be on his home planet. Another holiday he would miss because of his exile. Yes, he knew it now. He was the laughing stock of Irk. He stopped calling the Tallests, and stopped creating plans. But he never stopped believing in the gods on his planet. Well, not really ON his planet, but the one's Irk worshiped. There were so many of them. one of them though, Shamala (sha-mall-a), the god of life and death, was Zim's favorite. Not really a favorite, but he studied her for years. His whole life, she was the god he studied.

He knew which gods were her parents, the history of her, what she did to gain her throne, who her children were, who her husband is, and almost everything there was. in all the stories he read about her, it said her favorite thing to say was, "Life and Death are only illusions. No one dies, but no one lives."

Another one he studied for years was her husband, the mighty Tigar (tie-gar). He was the god of fairness and justice. Tigar's favorite thing to say was, "Every living being is equal. No one holds more power, no one can tell anyone how to live, for everyone is their own boss." That was the one saying Zim would mummer when he thought of how the Tallests had declared him exiled with the whole Irken race watching.

Dib knew that Zim had been laid back lately, but had no idea that Zim had been exiled. he assumed Zim was trying to trick him, and often would spy on the short Irken, as he was doing now. Something seemed off about him today though. from what Dib was seeing, it looked as if Zim was praying. he doubted that though as soon as the thought came to mind. This was Zim. He only worshiped his leaders. He looked closer. Zim was on one knee, the other knee bent –it looked like how a guy would ask his girlfriend to marry him- except for the fact that the alien's eyes were closed and his hands were both behind his back with his head bowed.

It looked so weird, as if he was mourning the loss of a family member or something. Dib didn't understand, but he couldn't jump out. Something was holding him back. But whenever he looked behind him, no one was there. No one at all. It was as if a ghost or a rope was holding him back somehow. Watching the Irken stand so still for a such a long time was odd. He almost fell asleep, but when he saw Zim stand up, he snapped awake. The Irken walked over to a wall, pressed some buttons, and a bookshelf appeared. Zim pulled out a book with odd symbols on it. Dib recognized it as Irken letters, but couldn't translate it, so he guessed it was "How to Blow Up Another Planet With Some Kind Of Living Creatures On It."

"YOU'LL NEVER GT AWAY WITH IT!" Dib yelled as he jumped out of the grip of whatever was holding him. that made Zim jump over the chair he was sitting and cower behind it for a moment. In that time, Dib picked up the book. There was a picture off to one side of a elegant looking creature with light mint-y colored skin, ruby eyes like Zim's, long legs, and a black and red robe. But the background looked evil. There were skulls and bones scattered on the floor of a dark cave, and bugs crawling on the walls. The elegant woman though seemed to not notice. And somehow, her robe and antennae –which looked like someone took a burnt stick and put a Christmas tree shaped slinky on the end- blew in some sort of wind.

"Gimme that! Have you NO respect!" Zim snapped, leaping up and grabbed the book out of Dib's hands.

"Show respect? It's just a stupid picture of some alien!" Dib snapped. The room suddenly got colder and a darker air seemed to fill the whole base.

"Just a stupid picture? Of an alien? I have NEVER heard such disrespect in my life!" Zim snapped, seeming to be scarier then Gaz when she has a bad day and comes home to find no more pizza left. The Irken took a deep breath and the room returned to the normal temperature.

"I'll go easy on you this time, Human. Only because your small brain is to stupid to read this writing. But this 'alien' as you called her, is NO alien. She's a goddess. Shamala, the goddess of Life and Death on Irk. Much like Greek Mythology, as Humans call it, Irkens have lots of gods and goddesses for different things. But the Irken Empire had lost hope and thought of them, and only very few still remember the gods. To snatch a book from a chair with such force, mainly the ones with anything about the gods, is a huge sign of disrespect." Zim growled. Sitting back on his chair, and still holding the book.

"Wait, wait, wait! Irkens have gods? I thought all you cared about was ruling the universe and causing pain and misery!" Dib exclaimed.

"No, Human. Not all Irkens like that. I did, before I found out I was exiled, which is why I've been so quiet lately. And yes, Irk has is gods. I've been studying them for years, Dib. For as long as I could remember. Shamala, and Tigar at the top of the list. Something about them pulled at me, until I focused only on them. that's when I found out the truth. Many of the books you humans have about Greek Mythology explains the Greek gods breeding with humans. That can happen on Irk too, but with Irkens, not humans. I found out that I was a 'half-blood' as you humans said in the 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' books, which is probably the only book humans ever made that was good. Shamala had bred with an Irken who, after I was born, left me because I was small. Shamala placed me in one of tubes most smeets come from, and it was never known who's DNA I was from.

But Tigar, Shamala's husband was mad at her for breeding with an Irken, so they battled. But Shamala won, sense she had the army to of the dead with her." Zim explained, seeming a little cheerier to talk about the gods of Irk.

"So….you know a lot about them?" Dib just had to the feeling he should ask. It would most likely keep him from being killed.

"Yep. Tigar is the god of fairness and justice, Katatie is the goddess of War, Darent is the god of weather, and it just keeps going. Tigar is one of the most forgotten gods on Irk. They don't care for Fairness or Justice anymore. To them, he's only a myth. Someone who shouldn't have been thought of. But he isn't a myth. Not even close to one. the most known goddess on Irk, though, it Katatie, because she's the goddess of War. But she's a 'Dark-Goddess' meaning, she fogs the minds of everyone and makes them do things they don't want to do, to start a war. Tigar would help, but is powerless from lack of belief. Shamala would help Tigar, but so few Irkens still believe in the gods, that it doesn't work. Katatie will keep causing wars until a Tallest comes who believes in the others gods and goddesses. The Empire believes their Tallests so if the Tallests believe in the gods, the Empire does." He explained.

"I….would not remember any of that." Dib blinked.

"Well, of course you wont! You're a puny human, with a puny brain!" Zim snapped.

The rest of that day, Zim went on and on about the gods and goddesses that Irkens used to warship, and the stories of how they got their thrones. Dib found himself interested, and spent the day at Zim's base, listening to the stories. Even Gir and Minimoose came to listen.

ON MOUNT. SHARAMA (Share-a-ma)

Tigar sat on his throne, watching the planet known as Earth. Shamala was next to him, as she watched her son, Zim explain all about them to the human with the big head.

"Maybe there is hope for us. If Zim can keep his beliefs strong enough, then he returns to Irk, perhaps he'll bring back the belief. And the others will relies what Katatie is doing." Tigar said.

"There is always hope, Tigar. You must know that by now." Trala, the Goddess of Wisdom and Lord of the gods, stated as she watched.

"But all hope can be crushed by a strong enough force." Shamala sighed.

"Don't think that way, Shamala! There is no strong enough force to crush hope!" Trala snapped.

"I wouldn't say that, Trala. Everything has a weakness, and that includes hope." Darent stated.

"Are you a constant downer? Really, lighten up." Garlet, the god of light, said.

"Prehaps it's time we make them believe us again. Even if we aren't as powerful as we used to be, we still are the powerful beings in the universe. It's time we fight back against Katatie. The suns wont rise, the moon wont rise, the stars shall dull, and death shall come to those who are cared for by the Tallests and their top soldiers. Water will rain down on Irk until they beg for mercy. It's time that Irk learns we're here, and we don't approve." Shamala growled.

"I agree." Trala hissed.

And so for the next five years, there was no moon or sun, it rained often, the crops on Irk didn't grow, the ones closest to the Tallests died, illness spread through Irk like a wide fire, the stars didn't glow, the smeets died as soon as they formed, and the gods showed no mercy as they continued to use their full force on Irk. By the sixth year, the Tallests themselves had died. And the new Tallest brought back the belief. And that new Tallest, was Tak. She brought back the belief, and Irk lived in peace from that day forward. Zim stayed on Earth, but was free to visit Irk when ever pleased. He and Dib became best friends, and never again did Irk lose it's faith in the gods.

**Im sorry I havnt updated any of my stories! I've been lost in the Percy Jackson world! But, be ready for a Percy Jackson and Invader Zim cross over to come soon, and I will try to finish my Invader Zim stories!**

**Please review!**


End file.
